Blood
by Evil Vulturi
Summary: Bella, una de las vampiras del Clan, que despierta pasion, que llama tu amor.. solo busca una cosa... apoderarse de tu sangre.. solo eso sirve en un hombre su sangre.. con los vampiros es otra cosa, diferente pero al fin y al cabo igual..!
1. Chapter 1

_**Ella**_ caminaba tras las frías calles de Londres un día viernes, del invierno de 1833, sola esperando por alguien, su rostro se giro hacia un punto inexistente, ya que aun lo esperaba a _**él,**_ estaba enfundada en un vestido elegante, color crema, que la hacía parecer casi un ángel, solo que _**ella**_ no lo era… _**ella**_ era todo menos un ángel, se podría decir, que era un ángel… pero de muerte, el tocado de su cabello, se movía con el viento, parecía caerse, pero ella estaba segura que hasta mientras no lo matara a _**él,**_ el tocado que adornaba su cabeza estaría quieto y frio al igual que todo su ser.

El vestido la hacía relucir en esa noche oscura, un vestido de estilo victoriano, que se ajustaba a su esbelta figura, ya que el corsé estaba quieto al igual que sus sentidos… _**ella**_ lo único que quería, era saciar su sed…. Sed que la quemaba la garganta y pedía a gritos ser calmada con un poco de sangre.

_**Ella **_aguardaba por su presa.

_**Ella**_ lo esperaba.

Caminaba sigilosa, triste, con miedos fingidos, esperando… siempre esperando.

Su rostro se giro, hacia atrás, y sonrió con malicia cuando _**él**_ había caído entre sus redes, _**ella**_ atrayéndolo para que sea su presa, siguió su camino con una tristeza fingida, lo único que deseaba era llevarlo a un lugar apartado, un lugar a donde ni siquiera el más repugnante de los seres desearía ir.

_**Él,**_ la seguía de cerca, confiado en poder atrápala como un gato con su presa

_**Ella,**_ se relamía mientras fingía estar asustada.

**Él, **moría de ganas de por alcanzar a ese ángel, que tenía en frente

_**Ella,**_ había logrado su cometido.

Lo había alejado lo suficiente, hacia las calles más desoladas de la ciudad, ahora no había marcha atrás… ahora debía _**matarlo...**_

Las luces parpadeaban mientras se acercaban hacia un callejón, que tenía un especie de facha de circo, seguramente los vagabundos y malabaristas, habitaban el lugar…. Era perfecto, lo mataría rápido y sin dolor, se alimentaria y dejaría el cuerpo del hombre, tendido sobre la fría calzada… al igual que siempre.

En horas mas adrentadas de la madrugada, _**ellos,**_ lo encontrarían, y con gran sorpresa lo dejarían botado en las afueras del callejón, donde algún perfecto ciudadano lo reportaría, la depresión de la época era grande, a causa de las enfermedades, nada mejor que otro cadáver, para que mejore el ambiente pensó _**ella.**_

_**Él**_ se acerca mas hacia _**ella**_, listo para arremeter contra su cuerpo.

_**Ella**_, esperaba a que _**él **_se acercara, mientras se giraba, y lo veía con deseo, un deseo de alimento, un deseo de muerte, un deseo de posesión.

_**Él,**_ no supo cuando, ni como, pero de un momento a otro, sintió un gran dolor en su garganta un dolor desgarrador, estaba seguro que había sido una idea loca y desquiciada haber seguido a tan bella mujer… luego de eso, no pudo sentir más…

_**Ella,**_ sacio su sed de sangre, y bebió hasta la última gota de la sangre de _**él…**_

_**El, **_era un frio cuerpo en la calzada…

_**Ellos**_lo encontrarían...

_Ella solo deseaba sangre, ella despreciaba los hombres, ella se enloquecía con cada gota de líquido rojo y espeso derramado... que caía por las comisuras de sus labios, ella los relamió, cerrando sus ojos y entregándose al éxtasis, que solo la sangre le daba.. sangre llena de lo que ella llamaba._

_Poder…_

_**Ella, **__era una vampira… en busca de sangre…_

_Una vampira que buscaba matar…_

**Bueno.. Solo tengo una cosa por decir..!**

**Si llegan a leer esta historia estaría muy feliz, quisiera que lo pudieran hacer es una loca idea que se me ocurrió… dare honor a mi nombre ya k esta historia..! será malvada..!**

**Evil **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disculpen la molestia.. Pero motivos de hackers y otras cosas.. decidí colocar esta historia es otra cuenta.. RudeBoyPattz.. k esta en mis favoritos de autor.!**_

_**Gracias x el Review.. y por las alertas..**_

_**Gracias.. **_


End file.
